


Hard and Wild and Fast

by lielabell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard and Wild and Fast

Ginny had always liked adventure and danger and the almost knife edge thrill of being caught doing something wrong. She played too hard, threw herself into every fight and lived her life like it was a dare.

She had clutched him tight, Apperated to the roof of Flourish and Blots and demanded that he shag her right then and there, never mind that it was midday and the street below was humming with activity. She had dragged him to some stodgy Ministry event and then gave him a hand job under the table while everyone else was savoring their soup. She had cornered him in his office, dropped to her knees and blown his mind while his P.A. hummed along to the wireless on the other side of the thin walls.

So it was no surprise at all when the newly minted Mrs. Harry James Potter showed up at his flat one night with nothing on under her pretty little cloak. Ginny had smiled at him, held out her hand and said, “Well, how about giving it a go,” and just like that he was on her, in her, pinning her against the wall as she moaned his name.

Ginny lived her life hard and wild and fast. She treated propriety like some enormous joke and wrung every ounce of excitement out of it. And Draco followed in her wake, loving every precious second of it.


End file.
